Lalu Week 2016
by lilusacy
Summary: Your fill of Lalu fluff - all in one week!
1. Introduction

I'm super excited to be participating in this year's Lalu Week! Hope you will enjoy the short stories. I may not be able to upload one stories per day, but I will get there.

I don't need have a beta reader, please excuse any mistakes.

Wednesday, 20 January - Tuesday, 26 January

Day 1: Aquarius

Day 2: Devilish

Day 3: Dream

Day 4: Sparks

Day 5: Manga

Day 6: Games

Day 7: Prey


	2. Day 1: Aquarius

Day 1! It has been such a good day so far IRL. What I'm more excited is to have your views on the story!

The setting on this one is from OVA 5 at the pool. I'll likely tie a few stories together on themes that sort of fit. Your reviews might influence what comes next! Note: OCC, tease, lemons and mature content (maybe... See where it goes).

I don't have a beta reader, so do excuse any mistake.

* * *

 **Day 1: Aquarius**

"Tsk" the blue haired mermaid glared at the begging blonde girl hugging her tail, her lips pulled back into a snarl. The girl was on both knees in the pool. Aquarius was summoned during her hot date with Scorpio, once again to help her with troubles. It's always the same. On bad days it would be to end a brawl or defeat her enemy, on good days, it would be to be her playmate when she was younger... Aquarius softly smiled at the thought.

She was never bothered by the younger blonde. Hell she have a lot worst from her mother. Flip a switch and Layla was even scarier than the so deemed 'Scary Lucy'. There was this one time that Jude Heartfilia forgot their anniversary date and she was already thirty-two weeks in with Lucy. Layla was patiently waiting for a romantic letter for a rendezvous date that evening. She had called out Aquarius to bathe and help her wash her hair with toiletries from the celestial world, leaving her skin and fair hair shiny and sparkling. Cancer did her hair in a high-bun, with strains of hair framing her face. Her teal high empress waist dress hung perfectly on her body, showing enough curves and a healthy baby bum. Cutting to the chaste, the letter never came as her man forgot all about the anniversary, having kept busy with their business. Layla was very agitated the whole time she wait for Jude to come home. And the moment he explain himself when he stepped in the door, vowing to never ever forgot it again, let's just say all hell broke loose. Both Cancer and Aquarius tried their best to calm the pregnant women, but both got kicked and hit. Hard. Jude was in hospital for a few weeks with a crack in his leg. The mother-to-be threw the dresser table at the poor man. The mermaid was truly scare.

"Why do you need tips to get a boyfriend? Aren't you quite successful with the pink-haired boy? He even sleep with you." Aquarius snickered. She knew the petite blonde's love interest lies elsewhere. But hell it'll be a lie to say it's not fun teasing the girl. Lucy mouth gap wide, blinking at her motherly figure. "Hell no! You know Natsu and I are not like that..." Lucy trailed off as she looked pass her spirit at a blonde spiky haired hulk male figure. The figure was squatted by the poolside of the kiddie area, supervising with his grandfather the first Fairy Tail master playing in the pool. Lucy caught the blonde male looking her way. She shyly avert her gaze and duck behind the mermaid. Aquarius smirked at the troubled girl.

"Tsk, you'll never get anywhere that way. Be confident and go talk to him." The mermaid drifted off and give the girl a tight lipped smile before closing her own gates. She can only wish luck to be on her side. Lucy was left in the middle of the shallow pool right next to the kid's area. Master Makarov beamed brightly as he spotted the blonde bombshell. The pink bikini with yellow stars pattern were trimmed with bright red material. The two piece hung at her curves perfectly, flaunting her slim waist and full bottom.

"Oi, old man. Stop staring. You're making her uncomfortable." Laxus warned and glared at him sideways. He had kept an eye on Lucy and her mermaid talking about the blonde's love interest. He was certainly curious at who she would be hitting on. Laxus smirked at the thought. It would be an interesting pastime to know who she'll hook up with. His grandfather looked over to his grandson, noticing a glimmer of curiously in his blue grey eyes. Ah, my boy is interested in Lucy! I must help him... Makarov let out a bright smile. He decided to let him grandson make a move and get himself alone with the girl. All the boy need is a good trigger. The Master continue to leer at Lucy and wiggle his eyebrows flirtatiously, keeping an eye on his grandson to make sure he notice this. From his protective nature, he'll do something about it.

"Fuck you old man. Keep your dirty thoughts to yourself." Laxus skin crawled with sparks on his hand and a shot of lightening hit Makarov straight in his forehead, knocking him back. He stood up and walk across the pool and grabbed the shocked girl's hand and walked off. Lucy was dumbfounded at what happened as she was dragged off to the food stall by Laxus. His strong grip will certainly leave bruise on her wrist.

"Laxus... Let me go... It hurts..." Lucy pleaded softly, afraid of angering the man. She couldn't even figure out why she is being dragged across the pool, garnering attention from the nearby audience. She's only glad no guild mates were in sight. Laxus looked back at the blonde over his shoulder. He locked his sight with her brown eyes, who was looking straight back at him. The blush on her face spread across from one cheek to the other. She was biting her lower lips. He look down at his hand, gripping the girl tightly around her wrist. He let out a groan and let go. He wasn't even sure why he's done that. He was just annoyed by the old man leering at a guild mate.

"Buy something to eat, my treat." He mumbled towards the girl as they both stopped in front of the store. Lucy rubbed her wrists and looked up, seeing the bigger blonde crossed his arms over his chest. He was shifting his weight side to side awkwardly, still honing a blank gaze looking at the store.

"I'll take your offer." Lucy smiled brightly and hopped over and ordered herself a strawberry flavoured ice shaving. Never will she miss a chance of free food. Plus he deserve it, having dragged her around causing her embarrassment. The store lady give her two spoons, a smile and a quick wink, dragging her line of sight towards Laxus. "Enjoy this with your boyfriend over there." Steam blow out of Lucy's ears, her face turned a bright red shade, comparable to Erza's hair. "...I wish" she mumbled under her breath.

She paused, her eyes widen and her mouth dropped slightly, as she realise what she just said and the fact that the said lightening dragon slayer would've hear her. Lucy slowly turn around to check on the said slayer, only to see him looming behind her with a large sexy grin. His normally spike blond hair was slightly dripping wet, tiny droplets rolling down on he shoulders. His broad shoulder pressed up against her back. He lean in next to her ears, "So... You like me?"

* * *

Oh my gosh, did that went alright?

I'll be loving a teasing Laxus... and a timid Lucy... Hehehe

X lilusacy


	3. Day 2: Devillish

**Day 2: Devilish**

"Lucy..." He desperately call out to the feminine figure straddling his hips. He swallowed hard, trying his best to wet and soothe his dry throat. His hands were bounded to the bed post with anti-magic handcuffs. He was naked from waist up, save for his yellow trimmed black boxer. Laxus' head was pounding hard, as splitting bass notes hit him each time the clock ticks. He couldn't remember the last thing before he blackout. He was pretty sure it was like a heavy piece of metal that knock him out cold. It's something like a hilt of a sword or a black steel canon. He wasn't sure either and wasn't in the place to find out. All he care about now is making sure his photographic memory is capturing the scene in front of him.

The busty blonde was on top of him with hips dangerously close to his hardening member. Her toned honey thighs were pushed against his abdominal muscles, straddling him. Lucy's hand was spread wide, her fingers softly putting pressure on his pecs. Her mid-length blond hair were draped over her shoulder, with a curtain hiding her left eye. She was in a black spaghetti strapped tank top with a tight thong sporting her sensual curves. The deep brown eyes were half-lidded as her lips pucker into a small frown. Her face was obviously flushed from the influence of alcohol. Cana had bring her secret stash to the guild party to celebrate a record week of minimal losses at the guild. The recent mission by Team Natsu went very well with only the demolishing of an uninhabited area. This was quite a big deal for Fairy Tail. Master Makarov was extremely happy and he had ensured that his grandson joined the so call celebration.

"You are a bad bad bad boy..." Lucy slurred her words and giggled lightly. She softly dugged her finger nails into the hardened flesh, trailing the tips of her digits downwards and resting them atop of his first row of pecs right near her private part. The blonde male hissed at the sensation of her touch as the rumble of giggles traveled down her core, hitting him right on his abs. Lucy's eyes were now closed, her full lips gasped as she suck in a short breath. She tilted her head letting her blond curl dropped to one side. Lucy had always been a light drinker. One mug of the card mage's booze that night had knocked the wind out of her. She had no recollection of bring dragged across the dance floor, drunk and wildly giggling, and dropped in guild's infirmary. She wouldn't have known that the lightening mage also had a few glassful of the mysterious booze right at the start of the party. Laxus was quite drunk early on, despite his high alcoholic tolerance. The Raijinshu had decided to tied their mad drunk leader to one of the infirmary's bed to keep him from thrashing the place.

"...such a bad boy..." Her eyes fluttered open, taking in the sight of the tired up blond. Laxus took a deep breath. His eyes traced from her soft facial features, her plunging cleavage to her ample mounts. He wasn't sure if the girl know what she is doing but hell he ain't complaining. Lucy decided to take a closer look at the yellow blur in front of her, not knowing who or what it was. She moved up slowly, hands on his chest and pushed herself against him like a wild cat. Her breast dragged along his stomach and settled down on his own chest. Laxus tried to clear his throat. He felt as if his own desire had taken form as a congestion lodge deep in the lungs. The beating headache seems to be rushing his blood down south. There was no hiding as his rod point straight to the air.

She pulled her face inches away from him, both her hand reached out for his hair. With her eyes closed again and hair sprayed over Laxus' broad shoulders, Lucy give a deep, content sigh. Her fingers are gently tugging on his spiky blond hair and rubbing circles on his scalp. The male groaned at the sensation, eyes rolling back. It was in every way satisfying and spurring his growing desire to lodge himself in the gap between her legs.

The soft texture she was feeling was very interesting. Lucy felt the warmness and the bumps that are his abs underneath her, the emitting heat transferring onto her own skin. Not knowing about the figure beneath her and of the reaction he is having, she shifted upwards once again. Her chest comes rested on his face as her arms had a better angle into the blond scalp. Laxus gritted his teeth hard. The torture is unbearable and the sexy blonde might just be the end of him. His dragon sense is picking up her pheromones and light perspiration. His stubby chin is thoroughly enjoying the creamy flesh pressed from both side. His taste buds is singing strawberry and birds of paradise nectar. He felt the skin on his length tighten as it expand slightly in size from its existing firmness. His hands held tight on those handcuffs as he tried to console his raging need.

"So soft... Like a kitty cat" Fits of giggles rolled to her breast and caused a deep vibration to Laxus head, pushing it deeper into her cleavage. His constraint snapped. He is going to take advantage of the situation destiny put for him to good use. He will deal with whatever consequences later. Laxus took a deep sniff and groaned again at the sinful smell. He push his head into the depth of her chest and boatmotor, enjoying the new round of giggles from the busty blonde. He peeked one of his stormy eyes at Lucy, making sure that she is still drunk enough to not remember this. What his eye feast upon was so damn sexy he's feeling his pre cum making a mess in his boxer. He have in front of him a slender column of pearly white flesh that is her neck, the heart of the vibration and the delicious smell. He is also greeted with a small chin and a perfect nose, framed in a petit canvas that is her face, with shiny blond hair decorating her face. Her smile was beaming down on him, her brown iris staring straight through his own soul.

"Kitty?" Lucy rubbed his head while staring at the lighting slayer. Her hands left behind a set of blond bed hair, settling with cupping his face. She bring her nose closer to his and gently rubbed them together.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for everyone that read, review, fave and follow the story! I really appreciate hearing your thoughts and do keep them coming. I do apologise for the delay for this theme. Real life kicks in and a minor creativity block was the cause. Hopefully, this chapter make up for some of it as I did get a recent recharge of creative juices!

With this theme, I think with Lucy being a innocent drunk, teasing a handcuffed Laxus is purely devilish. Imagine the pain the man is in! Wouldn't he want a release? The next chapter "Dream" will certainly be tied up with this one.

Please R&R!

X Lilusacy


	4. Day 3: Dream

**Day 3: Dream**

 _"Kitty?" Lucy rubbed his head while staring at the lighting slayer. Her hands left behind a set of blond bed hair, settling with cupping his face. She bring her nose closer to his and gently rubbed them together._

Laxus shut his eyes as her warm nose touched his cold one. His breath hitched as the sensation brings about a pleasant shiver down his core and his spine. Lucy's body was warm, too warm and it driving him mad with desire. Her body was fully pushed up against his, her beautiful mounts nestled in the valley of his pecs. Her honey thighs also shifted lower as her private part blanket his length, resting in between her warm slits given the sheerness of her noire thong. Lucy blinked once, twice while looking at the slayer's dark grey eyes. The undeniable lust swam in his eyes as it starred at her glazed chocolate orbs. She was oblivious of the lust as she slipped further into her daze.

 _The big yellow cat snuggled close to Lucy, providing a familiar warm as she leaned into the feline. It's almost golden hair stood up and about on its head, while the same fur run along its sides, laced with occasional grey stripes. His torso was a rug of white fur, softer than his golden fur. The girl was lying on its chest, comfortable, as she rubbed her nose against its snout. Lucy heard the big kitty give a deep throaty purr. She found herself amused at the reaction and let out a giggle that travelled outwards into the shaded garden area. She and the feline was stretched on the ground across a peaceful greenery, with views of the city of Magnolia in far sight._

 _"You like this?" She begin rubbing its broad chest, earning another deep rumbling from its chest. She looked up to see a dark grey, piercing silt eyes staring back at her. The other one was lidded, with a lightening shape scar running down its right eye, reaching to his cheeks bones. Lucy's hand reach out to pet its unruly head again and languidly touched the lightening shape scar._

Laxus was treading on a very thin ice. The blonde girl had made his chest home and throughly enjoying his body with her touch. Her hands had been rubbing him all in his non-erogenous spots, but was a major turn on for him all the same. The metal of the handcuffs were biting into his wrists. He had tried yanking and pulling on the constraints to let him go. He couldn't wait another second more to gain control of the elevated situation. He wanted... No. He needed to touch the sensual blonde, to have her in his arms, to feel her reaction when he is touching her, taking her to cloud nine with him. He could suddenly hear his handcuffs cracked. His right cuff went loose from his yanking finally. Quickly, he reached out to his other hand and break it free as well.

 _The shabby feline brings its hand from its eagle spread position onto the blonde. Its furry paws pushed down on her lower back, bringing her closer to its warm white chest. One of its paw made its way to her butt, spreading a comfortable warmness throughout her body. The large cat fumbled to bring the girl up closer. Lucy felt the lift and she gladly wrapped her arms around its neck, breathing softly against its cute ears. She missed the breathless gasp from the big kitty. Her eyes were kept close as she snuggle into the comfort of its furry coat._

 _A soft touch of wet tongue reached her breast. She could see the male feline licking and nipping at her chest. The salivated tongue was licking slow but strong, it's moisten breath brushed across the wet trail. Piercing grey cat eyes starred up to the blonde girl. She picked up from the first time a rainy musky smell from the he-cat. "...such a bad boy... bad kitty..." She giggled at her own words. The feline seemed to be very engrossed at its task. It's heated paws is now massaging her whole back, from her shoulders to her toned back down to her luscious buttocks. Lucy is feeling quite turned on by the kitty and she wasn't sure why._

 _The scenery switched to a lowly lit room as she was suddenly flipped over by the gigantic yellow cat. Her back is against a soft cover, not as comfortable as the blanket at her place. The cute feline began to morph into a blob of colour, starting to take on the form of a half man, half feline. His cat ears and tail is still clearly visible. But his furry coat of golden fur were now gone, the only resemblance is on the werecat's head of bed hair. He had her caged in his arms next to her face, with his hips straddling hers in a obscene fashion. The feline looks very similar to a certain lightening dragon slayer with those hazy blue grey eyes and the scar across his left eye._

 _The werecat wet his lips with a swipe of his tongue. His eyes were laced with lust as he looked down at the blonde lady beneath him. He was speaking, mouthing words that she can't make out. Her head was not making sense of the situation at all, but is trying her best to make sense of the scene in front of her. She can tell that she's on a bed, in a dimly lit room. There were other beds nearby with metal cabinets decorating the walls. The hulking male above her though, was a definite piece of work. He was leaning in very close now, his eyes searching for hers. Broad shoulder with visibly toned muscle framed his torso. His left chest was decorated with a black tribal tattoo and a Fairy Tail design on his left abdominal. His lower body has sunk down, a harden body part resting against her lower abdominal. The kitty she was playing with now looks too familiar to..._

"Answer me... Do you want to stop now Blondie?" Laxus let out a whispered, like a prayer. The girl blinked a few times at the male. His blond hair was slick against his forehead. He had one of those 'after a round of dirty sex' look on him when he is still deprived. He was downright a sexy beast with those eyes, darkened to a black grey with his desire for the girl. The said girl blinked quickly as she registered the phrase and the unique nickname. Her mind seems to be making sense of things now. The cat ears and tail were long gone from the werecat. And she remember that no one calls her Blondie except...

"Laxus...?"

* * *

A/N:

I want me a Laxus kitty... Imagine all the manliness and smexy in a form of a delicious blonde Laxus with furry ears and tail... Waaaah!

I'm still mapping out the rest of the submission, but the next chapter will be certainly be link to the first two. Hope you enjoy reading them and do R&R!

X lilusacy


	5. Day 4: Sparks

**Day 4: Sparks**

 _Her mind seems to be making sense of things now. The cat ears and tail were long gone from the werecat. And she remember that no one calls her Blondie except..._

"Laxus...?" Lucy mumbled the name, recognition slowly hitting her. The said male clenched his jaws, a sudden shiver running down his spine as he heard his name slipped through those full lips. He couldn't resist grinding himself against her sweet core to relieve some of the tension in his pants. "Blondie..." His eyes shut closed.

Lucy blinked and observed the blonde slayer through her lashes. His short blonde spikes were plastered on his forehead, sweat glistening on his face as the moonlight softly shine through the window above their heads. His handsome and strong features were marred with tension. His brows furrowed and his jaws clench hard, as if he's in pain. She noticed a small mole under his right eye, which was certainly a surprising discovery.

She was only able to admire his handsome features from afar. Mostly it had been across the guild hall when he occasionally ventured to the bar. But now he's right in front of her. The lightening God that she had such a bad crush on. Lucy absentmindedly reached out to trace a finger along his strong jaws that she'd been aching to feel. Her fingers ventured out to his scar, savoring the rare touch. Laxus leaned into her touch like that of a cat, a soft rumble escape his throat as he slowly open his eyes.

Lucy's breath was stolen the moment he look down at her. His eyes bored deep into her soul. Those sparkling blue grey orbs were no longer there, but replaced with a dark grey hazed with desire and indescribable lust... _for her?_ Lucy shivered at the thought that he would want her as much she him. Her breath hitched as she felt his hard sex pressed up against her own. Her eyes widened as she noticed that her core was throbbing with need and slick with her nectar. Lucy felt her face heat up with embarrassment in the passionate position they are in.

Laxus dipped in and run his nose along the neck, nipping frantically at her collar bone. His heaving breath brush across the wet surface, causing Lucy to let out a soft moan at his ministrations. She can feel a plunging heat settling down in her lower belly. He is leaving behind tingling sparks in the wake as his lips ghost over her skin. Laxus expertly trailed his hot tongue across her creamy mounts, pushed up deliciously by her black tank top. He suck down hard at the flesh right above her heart and look up at Lucy. She lost it. The only sensation she felt was sparks of passion and desire spreading from those warm lips to her entire body. Her whole being is being consumed by this shock and she let out a wild scream as she buckled upwards into him. She felt as if electricity is coursing through her veins right down to her weeping core.

Lucy was trying everything in order to calm her breathing and her pounding heartbeat. Her senses were on high alert and she was hyper aware of the warming air surrounding the infirmary and the bodily heat emitting from the lightning dragon slayer. She can almost hear his erratic heartbeat. Her body was still spasming from the aftershock of that kiss. Her body was twisted at a comfortable angle on the bed, showing her sweat slicked skin hugging her luscious curves. Her hands were dangling off the bed with glazed eyes, looking back at the sexy man. She had never felt so alive and taken from one single kiss. And it's not even on her lips.

Laxus' hands settled down at her wide hips as his fingers ran small circles on her creamy skin there. His eyes never left hers as his lips ghost over her taunt stomach, pushing himself down and paused when his breath fan over her dripping slits, only covered by a thin sheer layer of black cloth. He gulped audibly as he can almost make out the shape of her lower lips through the soaked area. His member twitched at the scent of her arousal hitting him in the face. Lucy felt a jolt of electricity coursing through her from his touch once again, from the hips buzzing right down to her womb. This time it was more wild and it deeply burns her heart as she felt how much desire this man held for her.

Laxus licked his lips to prepare himself. His throat was coarse dry and he's swallowing hard. The petite blonde beneath him was the the definition of perfect; stunningly beautiful, sinfully sexy and plump like a peach. She got all the right junk in her toolbox. Hell he can't fathom why she hadn't been taken yet. In his mind though, perhaps he can answer his own question. His guts is telling him that he'll be consumed wholly once he's had her. She will be the beginning to the rest of his life's journey. She will become all his is and stand for. She will be the only one with the power to bring him to his knees. He pushed back the nagging thought. He will let destiny play itself out. He always does and it had not fail him once. He had a squirming bombshell beneath him, waiting to be pleasure and he will wholeheartedly do just that.

Lucy head falls back sharply and let out a long moan as Laxus pressed his nose into her arousal. He is registering the sweet nectar in his collection. Ever so slowly, he licked her through the sheer black thong, marking down the distinct taste in his mind as well. Laxus let out a long moan at the sweetness that is so distinctly hers. Lucy shuddered at the warmth of his tongue as he pushed the clothing aside and dived himself into her soaking slits in one strong thrust, before slowing pulling back and dragging long languid stroke along her swollen folds. He was avoiding the sensitive bud perched beneath the turf of blond curls. Her nerves seems to be popping excitingly as the sparks burn in her lower belly and spread through her veins like wildfire.

Lucy hands frantically reached out to the Laxus' head between her thighs. She ran her fingers into his hair and occasionally gripped a fistful to push him back, and then pull him back in again. Laxus enjoyed her feistiness and how responsive she was being at his touch. As her fingers massage his scalp, his manhood is twitching in excitement and his inner dragon was purring in absolute delight. He let out a bass like hum right into her core. Lucy was screaming in pleasure as she feel her coil wind up tighter at the vibration. Her walls were quivering in the wake of his invading tongue again. She can only feel him move against her, can only sense his heat and can only see his dark grey eyes as it hungrily eat up her whole body. Her walls were fluttering none stop and she felt her release coming close.

"Cum for me Blondie" Laxus huskily whispered. He removed himself from her honeyed cavern just enough to speak and to take in her flushed face. Her plump lips were slightly parted and face showing a healthy glow. Her pearly skin was dotted with sweat and show off a sparkling sheen. I fucking need her. That single thought have him furrowing his eyebrows. He never really needed anything. Somehow his alter ego decided she will be the first thing he will be needing. And ever need. The desire to dominate and own the Celestial Mage was so strong, there was not not a sliver of hesitation, no argument in his mind.

With renewed purpose, he knelt on the bed and lifted one of her leg on his shoulders. Laxus planted wet kisses from her toes to her ankle, slowing easing down to her honeyed nether lips. Lucy was so taken back at his action. It's so loving and he seems to pour his deepest emotion into his kisses. Laxus has his eyes half-lidded and eyebrows were pulled together, his breathing irregular. "Beautiful..." He left a love mark on her inner thigh before reaching her core once again to feast on her nectar.

The action was a pure torture for the blonde girl. The man had no will to slow down once her taste reached him. Lucy was thrashing wildly and rolling her hips as his tongue drove deeper and deeper with each thrust. She can feel her slits so wet and plump and her core igniting once again as his electricity rush into every nerve of her being. His heated breath continues to drive her close to the cliff. Laxus pulled himself an inch away from her throbbing folds, admiring the glistening wetness that covers the pink flesh. He give it one long stroke upwards before biting down her sensitive nub. Laxus rolled her clit between his teeth, letting go, and licked and circled the hardened bud hungrily. Lucy violently buckled off the bed and screamed incoherently. Her fingers were laced into his blond spikes and pulling on them hard each time the pleasure course through her. She was sweating profusely with eyes fluttering at the on coming orgasm. Laxus held her hips down and sucked down hard on her clits one last time.

The sensation ripped a ear-splitting scream from Lucy. The delayed arousal snapped with such force her body was convulsing violently against the bed. She was squirting hard, her facet popping like a cork of a shook up champagne, her hot juice hitting the hulking man against his bare chest. Laxus quickly dropped his mouth downwards to lap deliciously at her sweet juice. He was humming with delight as the heated liquid rolled down his tongue and soothe his dry throat. Lucy was yelling and moaning from the amounts of sparks coursing through her veins and into every nerves of her being. Her heart was a firework, beating out of her chest as she continue to shot waves after waves of liquid down Laxus mouth.

He let her ride the last waves with a soft lick on her swollen folds. He pulled himself up to face her. Laxus hold onto both cheeks gently and ran light circles on her glowing skin. Lucy's breathing began to return to normal again. She lifted her gaze straight into her crush's blue-grey eyes. He was awarded with a warming smile and a nuzzle into his hands. He pulled her body into his and bring his lips down to meet her for the first time. It was so gentle and sweet Lucy swooned at the kiss as Laxus placed feathery licks across her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck for support before they broke off. Laxus stared longingly at the blonde and bring his nose to hers. He decided that he would need to take his chances. Although the order of things was off, he will happily start from the first step with his Blondie. Laxus breathed his next words."What do you say if you be my girl?" Lucy bite her lower lips, which shortly transformed into a curled smile as she give him a nod.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't been uploading my entries here as well as Kinky Writer. I had a very bad sprain a few weeks back and is still recovering. Makes getting up each day a pain.

This is a very embarrassing chapter for me and I write it, rewrote it and rearrange it so many times. I wanted this to hit the spot! Steamy but sweet. Heart-throbbing but hip-buckling. Hope the result is to your liking... It should get you reel up good...

I also wanted to should a word of thanks to all the readers, those that leave a comment, fav and follow my stories! Your comments and read is what continue to drive me forward to make better chapters. I do wish to finish up the week if any ideas come up to round up all the submissions.

Do leave me a comment and hope to see you around soon!

x lilusacy


	6. Day 5: Manga

**Day 5: Manga**

 **Warning: BL**

"Lucy, could you be a dear and being the special to Laxus upstairs?" Mirajane smiled sweetly at the blonde Celestial Mage, who was here to help out this morning. Lucy just finish delivering the second barrel of booze to the residential card mage. She smiled brightly at the white-haired barmaid, nodded and grab the breakfast set.

The guild hall was serene this time in the morning. None of the troublemakers come in before nine unless they're preparing for a mission. The usual dwellers this morning were Macao and Wakaba off the side chatting and drinking, Romeo and Wendy studying some ruins, Team Shadow Gear preparing for an upcoming mission this afternoon and of course, Cana on her second barrel. Lucy skipped upstairs with the tray in hand, balancing the towering pancakes with abundant strawberries and maple syrup and a large jug of milk. She was allow to venture upstairs during her bar shift to help serve the S-Class Mages there. Lucy giggled as she remember how Natsu was whining every time she get to go upstairs, mumbling about how he will be in the ranks soon enough.

The blonde turned the corner and make her walk towards the usual table of The Thunder Legion. This morning it was just the leader at the table. Laxus was one of the bigger man in the guild, comparable to the beast-takeover mage. So when such a hulking figure was crouched in his seat, it became quite obvious. Lucy was curious and she couldn't help but sneak up behind him to check out what he was up to. He was flipping through a manga book... opened to a page Lucy wished she could unseen.

 _"Miyami-senpai, please...no more!" The light-haired underclassman was squirming beneath the muscular dark-haired male. The dominating figure was shoving his full length again and again in his tight hole. Shunpei let out an eager moan as the senpai's throbbing sex sheath fulling inside him in one swift stroke, hitting a sweet spot inside his quivering walls. "You like that Shun? Let me hear you..." Miyami lifted both his legs on his shoulders and continue to plunge deeper and harder. The bottom male can only whimper as he felt himself melt around the heated meat stick. His member was dripping with pre-cum, trailing a glistening line across his skinny stomach..._

Laxus flipped the page slowly. He was so engrossed in the manga that he failed to notice the petite blonde staring at him off the side. Lucy didn't know Laxus was into guys as well, on top of all the ladies he was getting. He was a well-known ladies man in Magnolia after all. She snickered at the sweet blackmail info she obtained. Imagine all the heartbreak sweeping across town! Lucy suddenly dropped the tray in front of him, breaking his focused attention.

"Your breakfast..." Laxus looked at the blonde with a bored expression. He mumbled a thanks and continued his manga. Lucy sneered at his reaction and decided to tease him a bit. "You know, I won't tell anyone that you're into little boys..." The Lightning dragon slayer flipped to the next page. "It's not mine, Blondie. Probably Freed's." The Celestial Mage giggled. "Doesn't matter who it belongs to. You are interested in guys, am I right? Otherwise you wouldn't be reading so intently at the sexy scene. It's okay, I really won't tell." Lucy pulled an imaginary zipper across her closed lips, locked the keys and throw it away, all the while trying hard not to burst out laughing. Laxus has propped the book down and held his chin in one hand. His grey eyes were staring intently at the blonde mage. His tight lips slowly changed into a big smirk, with eyes twinkling with mischief. He knew he will get her back good for her snarky comments.

"You know what I'm really interested in? You see, I have a series of manga that teaches you things with ropes and cuffs and leather materials. Although I'm sure you won't understand. The best thing though, is the volunteer..." Lucy was blushing mad as her mind clicked instantly at the type of manga he was referring to. Of course she wasn't as innocent as people judged her looks to be. She was mature enough to understand this. Laxus peered at her through his seemingly blank eyes, internally amused at the embarrassed reaction from the blonde. He also look the chance to observe every visible inch, before adding. "She has this really nice rack...delicious curves and tanned thighs... quite sexy brown eyes and full luscious lips. Did I mention she is blonde? And now you know... Blondie." Lucy got a few shades brighter than she already was, steam blowing out of her ears comically. Her imagination is running wild at the illusion he drew up of someone closely resembling her. She was shivering under his heavy gaze and the way they are stripping her bare in the open guild. She can almost feel herself in the bondage and leather cuffs... A small whimper slipped through her lips before she could cover her mouth, her brown eyes wide staring straight at the dragon slayer.

By the looks of her reaction, he knew he nailed her down good. "I can lend you the books..." Laxus winked suggestively at the blonde girl. He snickered lightly as he was awarded with another whimper from the girl. Lucy hurried towards the stairs, ignoring the stare that bored into her back. She was so ready to leave behind this awkward conversation and act like it never happened. What a way to ruin her morning! The blonde male boom out laughing and shouted behind her. "We can be practice partners, Blondie!"

 _Laxus vs Lucy_

 _1 - 0_

* * *

A/N: A short bickering piece for the theme Manga. Lucy was pwned this round... way to go thunder god! I almost give this round to Lucy instead... and have Laxus being all shy and cute about reading BL. Imagine if he really had an interest in there... umm...

Timeline wise, this story is not linked to the Laxus-kitty arc or Aquarius story before.

Hope it's to your liking! I'm working on the rest, I promise!

R&R

X lilusacy


End file.
